


Hearts and Cramps

by IfCujoWereSappho



Series: trans!Keita collection [1]
Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, trans!Keita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuki adjusts without fail when Valentine's plans take a back seat to Keita's needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Cramps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brutalism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutalism/gifts), [Rahenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/gifts).



> for my friends who needed fluff, trans!Keita and some Kazuki/Keita goodness.
> 
> \---  
> Disclaimer: SPRAY/Higuri Yuu own Gakuen Heaven, I do not.  
> Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes and bad writing and OOCness are mine

 

 “Keita?” Kazuki called as he knocked.

A pained groan from inside answered him.

“Keita?” he asked again worried, he put his hand on the door handle. He sighed when he realized Keita had forgotten to lock it again. No good. Maybe he should start having his boyfriend stay with him...for Keita’s own good of course. He left his shoes by the door tsk’d slightly at the pile under the blanket on the bed. Of course Keita hadn’t gotten up yet. He wasn’t much of a morning person.

 

“Keita,” he said, his mischievous smirk making its way into his voice.

Keita made a stifled grunt but nothing else from within his huddle.

“Time to get up,” Kazuki said, fingering the edge of the blanket.

Another groan, this one sounded even more pained.

Kazuki’s expression faltered when he pulled back the cover to find Keita wrapped tight around himself, knees pulled into his chest and face twisted in pain. Oh. Kazuki knew what this was.

 

“Keita,” he said softly, “are the cramps really bad?” As if he had to ask.

Keita nodded, when he unclenched and opened his eyes he looked as if he were ready to cry.

“Ka...zu..ki...” Keita’s voice was strained. He _sounded_ like he was going to cry.

“Should I call Matsuoka? Get you some medicine for it?”

“Yes...please.”

The pain in Keita’s voice hurt Kazuki just to hear.

“Oh, my Keita,” he said, he reached out to the bare skin where the back of Keita’s shirt had ridden up but stopped himself.

“Is it okay to touch?” he asked gently, some people with PMS did _not_ want anyone to touch them. “You can stop me whenever,” he added.

Keita nodded and tried to smile, unsure if he accomplished that until Kazuki smiled softly at him in return. He lay on his side, keeping his knees tucked tight as Kazuki stroked his arm and back. Keita sighed his satisfaction. Kazuki’s touch was a gentle and welcome distraction from the pain. He heard Kazuki dialing and his phone ringing.

 

“Jin-san?...yeah. Keita’s having really bad cramps today...”

The school physician was the only other person who knew of Keita being transgender. It had taken surprisingly little for Kazuki to get used to. When he learned that the little “girl” he’d promised to go to school with one day was living as a boy now he was mostly just happy to be able to keep his promise and get him into BL school. The understanding didn’t happen all at once, it could come gradually and naturally. In steps at a time.

 

For example, when he first realized how Keita was binding he insisted on finding his dearest a proper binder instead of the wrap he’d come to realize was harmful. He didn’t really care what Keita called himself as long as he was here with Kazuki.

 

“Sure, I’ll be right there. Thanks Jin-san.”

The hand on Keita’s back stilled as Kazuki leaned over him.

“I’m going to go get stuff from Matsuoka, okay? I’ll be back.”

Keita turned slightly and reached up to touch his face, “love you,” he whispered.

Kazuki kissed him tenderly, not wanting to leave, he had to of course, it was for Keita.

 

When Kazuki returned, Keita was still in a ball and breakfast had ended.

“I’m back,” he called. “I got you a note to stay in bed today too, stay in PJs maybe have a hot shower and food when you can?”

“Kazuki?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry...it’s not how you wanted Valentines day to go.”

Kazuki cupped his face and kissed him quickly, “it’s still morning. Besides, you matter most. Here, take the pain medicine.” Kazuki moved to hand Keita the little baggie he’d brought and a cup of water.

“Thanks...I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Kazuki kneeled by the bed so that they were face-to-face. “It’s okay. I love you. How’s the pain?”

“It comes and goes.”

Kazuki let his arm drape across Keita and his hand settle carefully low on Keita’s back. His fingers skimmed at the top of Keita’s pelvis, “here?”

“Yeah.”

“Would a massage help?”

Keita’s face melted into a grateful smile, “yes please.”

“Can you turn on your stomach?”

“Yeah.”

“You look so tired, it’s pretty draining, huh?”

Keita nodded again as he turned.

Kazuki stood over him and worked his fingers into Keita’s tensed lower back.

“Nn- ahhh,” Keita sighed.

Kazuki dipped his head to kiss his hip, “can I take off your pjs?” he asked.

Keita blushed and didn’t answer right away.

“It’s okay, I just want to touch you. You don’t have to,” Kazuki said soothingly.

“Just...pants. I...I can’t right now,” Keita clutched his arms around his chest. He was still shy without a binder, even as much as he loved Kazuki.

“Pants are okay?” Kazuki verified.

Keita nodded.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

 

Kazuki carefully slid Keita’s pants off and let him guide his hands back to his back and pelvis.

“Here?”

“Yeah...hurts...but the medicine helped I think.”

“That’s good.”

They  didn’t say much else as Kazuki worked up and down Keita’s back and hips and even his legs, stopping to leave a kiss on the back of one knee and delighted that it made Keita giggle.

“That tickles!”

Kazuki grinned wickedly and did it again and again until Keita was a laughing mess. He watched in delight at Keita’s face lit up. How he loved that smile. Keita had squirmed part way onto his back as he came down from his laughter.

Until, “oh- ugh,” Keita groaned and clutched his stomach. He pulled his knees against himself.

“It hurts again,” he choked out and re-curled into a ball.

 

Kazuki’s smile fell with Keita’s. “You can take another pill if you want, but you can only take three today,” he said.

“Not...not yet,” Keita winced. “It’s not as bad.”

It sure looked bad to Kazuki.

“Can I do anything else?”

Keita whimpered and looked up at him, “come here?”

Kazuki took off his jacket and climbed into bed behind Keita. He pulled him into his lap and wrapped the blanket around them.

Keita reached up to kiss him, Kazuki reciprocating right away. He reached for the top button of Kazuki’s shirt managing the patience for to unbutton only one before he reached for Kazuki’s belt.

“Ah- Keita, wait,” Kazuki spluttered.

“Hmm?”

“We...if you’re not feeling like going all the way today, can we stop?”

“What?” Keita asked, confused.

“I just...I don’t want to lose control when you’re feeling like...”

“I’m sorry,” Keita said and shrank back into his lap. He hid his face in Kazuki’s shoulder.

“It’s okay.”

“No...I’m sorry,” Keita said, his voice breaking, “I’m sorry I’m like this.”

”Keita?”

“You had Valentine's plans and...I...If...if..I were...normal-”

“No, hey,” Kazuki’s fingers slid under Keita’s chin, turning his head so that they faced each other. “You are perfect, Keita,” he asserted.

“Only you think that.”

Kazuki looked determined, “you are perfect because you’re you. Not because I say so.”

“But if I were just a normal guy, you wouldn’t have to...”

“I love you, it doesn’t matter.”

 

Kazuki loved him even when he didn’t want to be touched, or touched only in certain ways. Kazuki loved him even he had trouble loving himself. He wished he could wipe away Keita’s insecurities just by telling him. He wished he could make Keita understand. For now though, he would stay by his side and keep reminding him how loved he was. Even when Valentine's plans had to take a backseat.

 

“I love you too, Kazuki. Thank you.”


End file.
